speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Moved
Moved is a fanfiction story made by OC-FREE Dinosaur on the portal http://fanfiction.net Story "I'm moving." Ceylan stead at his friend, who was sitting across from him at the table. "This is a false alarm," Guren laughed in disbelief, "Right?" His laughter faded away as the blue haired boy sighed. "No," he repeated slowly, "I mean it." He looked down at his ordered food and silence washed over the two. Right now, Guren head pounded as he tried to think positive thoughts. Although, his soft, lavender eyes were on the verge of tears because he remembered the last time Ceylan nearly left him. Ceylan was his FIRST friend and now he's going to leave him. For real this time. When he first found out he raced to his house to cry to let all his emotions out, so he wouldn't be a total wreck in school. What really confused Guren was that he wanted Ceylan to stay with him so badly. He was his best friend, right? However, the smallest emotions inside sparked up towards Ceylan. But he had a young mind and could not understand it properly, until now. He and Ceylan were stronger than best friends or BFFs. Though, he still couldn't put his finger on it . On other hand, Ceylan thought in a different manner. Anger boiled within him. Unlike himself, he wanted to beat the life out if anything. Except his true friend, Guren. His mother and father were divorced when he just started school. They fought over him and it had been his dad who had to raise him. Due to his father's background, Ceylan found himself with a luxury house with no one and often moving. Until finally, his father understood his son's feelings and finally let him settle down in one place. The boy with green googles was perfectly fine with this, but it took him longer than he expected to make friends at the new school. As you could see, he was the class clown, the troublemaker, a total goofball no one wanted to be around because most of the students there focused on school work and stayed on task. Then and there, Ceylan grew lonely for the first year. In the next year year, his mother had died, but he decided not to tell the whole school. That was, until a certain red head came as an exchange student next year. "He's just like me." Ceylan thought silently to himself. Being his goofball self, he had taken an interest in the newbie and threw an paper airplane at his crazy styled hair. Then the rest was complete. The blue haired boy had found the perfect friend. Known as Guren Nash. Sooner or later an exact situation, like this came up. He had to move because of his father. Ceylan's father promised he wouldn't move again. But this world he lived in was based on reality and business. Therefore, he had no choice, but to accept his family's fate. When his mother died, Ceylan had received a letter from her, saying this; Dear Ceylan, I hope for you to not to be crying over my death. Instead I want to see you smile and keep yourself in the future. I also wish you good luck on making our family and yourself proud. But please make the right decisions in the future, so you will live a happy life full of joy. Love, Your mom This meant something to Ceylan that was important. He HAD to make his family proud. Therefore, he wasn't allowed to talk back about it. But there was one problem: How will he tell his friends? Can they take it? However, a more significant thought popped up: How can he tell Guren? The whole entire time, Ceylan kept this to himself. Until, the truth came out after he confessed the whole situation to his friends after gaining the Dragon Cube on one of their missions. Right then and there, he had to say in front of Guren's face. Ceylan couldn't tell what his true friend thought, except he could tell that "Braven Wolf" was really upset. That night, he came home with mixed emotions and ran to his empty room to settle them. Going into his jacket's pockets, he found the miniature robot that started this whole friendship. Without thinking, he ran straight towards the window and threw the rectangular prism out the night. The small object appeared in his pocket again, which made him repeat the process for a period of time. After a final glimpse at the small rectangle in the palm of his hand, his thoughts moved to Guren. The blue haired had said that he was moving. Right in front of the red head's face. From this memory, he felt a pain of guilt. No, not guilt, but the feeling gave him stress and pain. Ceylan wanted to say he was sorry and repeat again and again, until he would see Guren differently. Upon hearing steps from the stairs, Ceylan managed to pull himself together and seem normal. His dad entered, giving him the best news as Christmas itself. The business had shut down and they weren't moving. Hearing this, his pale blue eyes lit up as he ripped all the boxes open. Although, being a prankster as he was, he decided not to tell Guren, until the next day at school. That had been the past. Now, this was real. Ceylan's father was final on the decision and the Jones family were going to move. This will be the two boys' last goodbye. Guren stared at his drink, while Ceylan's head still faced down the table. "Do Toxsa and Chooki already know about this?" The red head asked his friend. "No, they don't." Ceylan looked away from his friend. "I decided to tell you first..." He mumbled. "Oh." Guren replied back. Suddenly, he seemed surprised in shock and nearly choked on his drink. "Why did you tell me first?" "Can we please take this somewhere else?" The boy with blue hair asked in a low, whispering voice. The boy with lavender eyes nodded. The restaurant had jumped into tense air and felt suddenly crowded. Walking out, the two gripped each other's hands and held them. Which let warm, crimson blood rush to their cheeks in the chilly, November afternoon. Every minute that passed, Ceylan would always grip onto his friend's hand harder and harder. This had been hurting Guren 's hand, but he managed to not say a word because his friend didn't want to let go. Neither did himself. Once they stopped , they saw that they were behind the school where they had attended in the fifth and sixth grade. That moment, Ceylan broke down. "I-I want to tell you- No! That's not what I mean! I meant that you're my best friend- Gah! That's not it!" He wailed "Y-you're my best friend, so-so that means I should be the one who tells you first- Wait! You're the one who needs to know first! Right?" His eyes had gone puffy and turned a bit pink over his bawling. Hands wrapped around Ceylan's waist as the two boys were pulled down into a quiet, sitting position. "I guess I should be the one whose sorry," Guren apologized "I didn't want this to happen." His voice shook and the comforting hands trembled. "I thought-" he paused "Nevermind..." He sighed heavily. "What?" Ceylan asked, but his friend didn't respond. He then grew worried. Guren was never like this, he had always been the positive and mature one in their friendship. He was just the fun, laid back friend. Glaring at the red head, Ceylan jerked his hands to his friend and shoved his face up. Unlike the Guren, he knew, the boy had purple, spacy eyes that were filled with the brim of tears and other feelings. Ceylan's feelings had an emotional break down. He never wanted to see his friend like this. Guren had a rare shade of violet eyes that were now filled with innocence and pure tear shed. Never had he wanted to do this, but seeing Ceylan in a breakdown suddenly snapped his thoughts in half. In a split second, he had realized that he shouldn't have let his feeling out. The boy wanted his friend to happy , but he only made everything go into deep depression. Without giving the whole world a single thought, he shoved his lips onto his best friend's. The lips clashed, that led to deeper feelings and even more questions. Finally, the meltdowns have been resolved. However, that never helped the moving situation at all. "You're more than my best friend," Guren breathed into Ceylan's hot mouth. "I think I love you." He turned away with flushed cheeks. The boy with googles was speechless, until he found the same feeling too. "The same here." He whispered back. "But now, I guess this is goodbye..." Right then and there, he crashed his lips back into Guren's again. 4 Years Later... Guren sat on his bed late in the evening doing nothing, since he finished his homework before dinner. He was doing nothing, except listening to the radio softly as it ended "Those Nights" by Skillet and started "Say Goodbye" from the same exact artist. His hands went into his deep, mahogany hair as he laid down on the pillows and the sheets that were messed up. The early summer had been hot and he now regretted that school was almost over, which meant the heat. the eyes of a violet shade closed, until something hit him. Literally. "What the-" he stared at the thing that hit him in disbelief. "Huh?" He looked closely at the paper airplane that struck his thoughts. Ceylan Jones. Opening the paper airplane by carefully unfolding it , he read the message aloud. "I'm... going... to... sneak... through... your... window...?" He repeated those exact words. "Hello?" Ceylan sat on the window in the summer sunset. Both the sky and night eyes widen at each other. "Did you miss me?" He grinned at his old friend. Without warning, Guren ran and hugged him so tightly, so he wouldn't escape from his grasp. Even though Guren had too many questions in his mind, he decided not to even bother asking anything at that time. Instead he threw his best friend with cerulean hair on his his bed and they both laughed from the little roughhousing. After the laughter stopped, Ceylan laid back on the bed. With Guren above his face. That moment, they both kissed.